


My Muse, You Inspire Me

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Molten Gold Dreams [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Paris (City), Romantic dates, These two are dorks in love and I'm just really happy for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: “So?” Viktor tilted his head, observing Yuuri’s expression. “What do you think, baby?”Yuuri blinked away his tears. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you design something like this before.”“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”“It’s perfect.”Day 7 of Yuri on Ice Fashion Week: Free Day





	My Muse, You Inspire Me

Yuuri opened his eyes, tilting his head to bask in the light of the afternoon Parisian sun that shines upon him. Besides him sat Viktor, smiling softly, both of their hands entwined across the table with Makkachin nestled by their feet.

It was a sight that Yuuri was still getting used to. Never would he have imagined that he would be in Paris with his boyfriend having lunch as a small corner side cafe. He felt warm, content.

He didn’t miss his bodyguard days with Viktor as much as he thought, it had taken them a year to truly understand each other and build something from the ashes of their previous relationship. With nothing stopping either of them, it had been an eventful year with ups and downs but Yuuri wouldn't trade something so precious away.

There was much he wanted to learn about Viktor, and he had a lifetime to do it.

Both of them were dressed in their finest clothes, looking like they had just walked off the set of a photoshoot. Several people stared at them as they passed by, their eyes widening as they took in Yuuri in his black and grey suit and Viktor in his bright orange Dior coat. It shouldn't be surprising that Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were in Paris during Fashion Week but Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off Viktor.

It’s a nice morning in Paris, with the afternoon sun shining down on them. Viktor sits across from his looking off into the distance as the breeze gently tousled his hair. He was so utterly perfect, right out of a picture. He wished that he had his camera so that he could preserve this moment. Yuuri reached out, smoothing over the stands and wondering just how did he get so damn lucky.

“I should be as myself that, Yuuri,” Viktor said.

He turned red, realizing he said most of his thoughts out loud. Viktor caught his face in his hand before he could hide it, his cheeks blazing as Viktor kissed him shamelessly

Yuuri giggled as he smothers his face in kisses.

“ I have something for you,” Viktor declared boldly, reaching into his bag to pull out his sketchbook. Several bright hot pink post-it notes stuck out from it with Viktor’s handwriting. “There’s something I want you to see.”

“I’m sure they’re all beautiful,” Yuuri said, taking the book from Viktor and opening it to the page that he had marked. “Are these……?”

“They are.”

Yuuri flipped past several designs, taking in the bold brushstrokes of Viktor’s hand and the pastel colours that followed. Each one was different, telling a story that he didn't understand. There was nothing flashy about the suits Viktor designed but underneath the silk and gentle colours, he could see the briefest glimpses of the vision Viktor was trying to construct.

“So?” Viktor tilted his head, observing Yuuri’s expression. “What do you think, baby?”

Yuuri blinked away his tears. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you design something like this before.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It’s _perfect._ ”

“Does it have a name?”

Viktor’s eyes brightened. “I decided to call it Molten Gold Dreams.”

“Molten Gold Dreams?” Yuuri repeated, lifting his eyes away from the pages. He held the sketchbook close to his chest as if it was some precious treasure. “Oh, Viktor. You didn’t.”

“Would you be mad at me if I did?” He asked innocently.

Yuuri wasn't falling for it.

(Yet.)

“You can’t just use me as inspiration for everything, Viktor,” Yuuri huffed.

“But, baby! You’re my muse,” Viktor said, leaning in closer. Yuuri leaned into him, automatically drawn into his eyes and the cloying sweet scent of his cologne. “You’re everything to me. Of course, my designs are going to reflect off of you.”

“But why?”

"Because I love you."

"I love you too," Yuuri said, "But I don't---"

“Yuuri, you gave me two things that I can never ever repay,” Viktor explained, quickly interrupting Yuuri. He lifted up Yuuri’s hand and slipped off the glove before hissing his fingers. “You gave me my love and my life back, things that I’ve been missing for _years._ ”

“Viktor, you don’t have to give me something so…...extravagant.”

“You don’t like it?” 

“No!” Yuuri shook his head. “I love it! It’s beautiful! Anything that you make is beautiful!”

“That’s good then.” Viktor winked at him. Yuuri was torn between kissing him or punching him. “Did you see the last one? It’s my favourite so far. I spent most of the night on it, I just couldn't get it right no matter how much I tried. I wanted to show you something that was perfect.”

“Oh? Viktor, you didn't have to,” Yuuri flipped the page to the baby blue tux. He nearly gasped as he took in the silver and blue tux on the page, it was lovely reminding of the stark and biting winds of winter; soft falling snow and warmed fireplaces filled his mind. It looked like it belonged to a prince, someone who danced on the ice and enthralled others with their movements. It was ethereal, haunting even. 

“It looks like a……” Yuuri trailed off as the realization dawned upon him. “Oh?”

“Like a what, Yuuri?” Viktor asked coyly.

Yuuri was anxious to move his eyes away from the page, the baby blue and silver etched into his mind. He didn’t want to look up, afraid that he’d be met with nothing but disappointment. (Viktor wouldn’t play such a cruel trick on him would he?) He wasn't ready but he knew if he didn’t he would be missing out on something far more important.

He swallowed, clearing his throat. “L-like a wedding tux.”

Viktor gently squeezed his hand. “Do you like it, baby?” 

Yuuri tilted his head up to see Viktor smiling at him. In hand was a gold ring, gleaming between his fingers. It was impossible not to cry, tears spilt forth quickly and slid down his face. He couldn't find his voice so he nodded instead, his throat tightened and he felt tears streaming down his face, happy ones that Viktor wiped away gently.

There wasn’t anything to say, Yuuri understood. 

(God, he loved this man so much.) 

Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips before placing the ring onto his finger, his eyes never leaving Yuuri’s.

“That’s good,” Viktor sighed, kissing his ring finger again. “Because it’s yours, just like me.”


End file.
